Innocent Kiss
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Well This Is a story I’m writing for my good friend Tara. This is a Oneshot. Male Male you don’t like don’t read because I do not accept Flames. RoyHughes rated M for YAOI and BUTT SEX XD! Might be a sequal if ya'll like this.


Bleedingchaos" Well This Is a story I'm writing for my good friend Tara. This is a One-shot. Male/ Male you don't like don't read because I do not accept Flames. Roy/Hughes

**One Innocent Kiss **

They were in central going on with there everyday lives. All with the exception of one.

"Dimmit!" Roy yelled. 'Why does he have to be married! I can't stop thinking about him.' Roy Thought.

_ Knock Knock_

"Enter!" Roy yelled.

"Good morning sunshine. Glad to see you're as chipper as ever." Hughes said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hughes" Roy said as he stood immediately.

"You ok? You seem a bit flushed." Hughes said as he walked to Roy and placed his hand on Roy's forehead.

"I'm… I'm fine." Roy said.

A loud boom was herd from outside as it thundered and poured. A flash flooded in threw Roy's office window.

Before Roy knew it he had his tongue down Hughes' throat.

Hughes' eyes widened but he soon gave in and licked at Roy's bottom lip. Roy quickly opened his mouth and let Hughes' tongue travel in. Roy grasped at Hughes' uniform. Their tongues danced like a flame of a candle. Thunder boomed again. The need for air became a necessity. They broke apart both panting and staring at each other.

Roy flushed deeply and finally noticed what he did.

"I… um I'm sorry…I-I need to go." Roy said running from his office leaving a stunned Hughes.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The rain was pouring fiercely on Roy as he ran. He finally reached his little apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

'_What have I done…he's my best friend?' _Roy thought. "I was his best man at his wedding for crying out loud! Roy yelled to himself.

Roy shivered and walked into his room and grabbed black sweat pants and a towel and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got out of his wet cloths and stepped into the hot water. He closed his eyes to relax but went back to the hot scene in his office. Roy got an uncomfortable feeling and opened his eyes and looked down. He saw his cock as straight as a poll.

"Damn him" mumbled Roy as he turned the water on cold.

He soon got out of his shower and dried off. He pulled on his black sweats and hung the towel around his bear shoulders. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. He grabbed a can of coke and opened it up and took a swing before his door was being knocked on.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming don't you know it's past my bed time." said Roy as he opened the door. Then his eyes went wide at the person in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Roy Asked.

"I needed to see you about today." said Hughes as he walked in and sat on the couch.

Roy let the towel fall to the floor as he shut the door and sat on the couches arm.

"Um…so you wanted to talk." Said Roy

"Yeah…What was that Roy? You know that I'm married. And…." Hughes said but was cut off as Roy toppled him.

"So screw your wife. You were into the kiss and you know it." Roy said as his eyes slit a little.

"But…but…." Hughes Said.

"Denial" Roy said smirking.

"Ah fuck it." Hughes said as he grabbed Roy and picked him up and carried him into his room and laid him on his bed. He got on top of Roy and kissed his lips feverishly.

Roy moaned very little. Then Huges moved to Roy's exposed chest and bit down on his nipple. Roy groaned loudly. Hughes' tongue stuck out between his lips and teased Roy's nipple. Roy bucked his hips upward and made Hughes moan as their erections came in contact. Roy Grasped Hughes' shirt and pulled it off and attacked Huges neck until he was pushed back onto the bed. Hughes Smirked and pulled off Roy's sweats and rid himself of his own. Hughes lowered himself down to Roy and began leaving chaste kisses along his chest and down to his navel.

He purposely passed the spot where Roy wanted him to be causing Roy to groan in frustration.

"Do-don't make me moan Burn you to a fuck fuckin crisp." Moaned out Roy. Hughes Just chuckled and licked the pre-cum off of Roy's cock.

Roy moaned and bucked his hips into Hughes mouth so that Huges took him in fully. Hughes sucked then he took his mouth off and began to lick Roy's cock very slowly and painfully to Roy.

Roy moaned in frustration again. Hughes felt sympathy and took Roy back into his mouth.

"Hughes!" yelled Roy cumming inside Hughes mouth.

Roy was gasping for air. He looked at Hughes with a 'what are you waiting for fuck me into the mattress' look.

Hughes smirked and climbed in between Roy's legs. Hughes began to suck on Roy's nipple again and stuck his cock into Roy. Roy's eyes squeezed shut and Hughes looked at him with concern.

"I'm ok please continue." said Roy

"Alright" Hughes said as he pulled out but slammed back in. Roy Screamed out as Hughes hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. "Oh gods don't stop" said Roy as Huges went faster and faster. Soon they were in rhythm. "Hughes!" yelled out Roy as he cumed for the second time that night. "Roy." Breathed out Hughes as he came inside of Roy.

Hughes collapsed right next to Roy on the bed.

"What do we do now?" asked Roy tiredly.

"Shhhh… just sleep." Said Hughes kissing Roy then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Roy woke up the Next morning to an empty bed.

"Hughes…?" said Roy rubbing his eyes. He looked to where Hughes was sleeping and found a letter. He read it and it brought tears to his eyes.

' _Roy, I'm sorry to say this but what happened last night…it was great but it was a mistake. I'm married. I'm sorry I let it get out of hand. I don't want to hurt you…so it's best that you just forget about last night. Sorry. Hughes"_

"To late." Said Roy as he began to cry softly into his pillow.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 WEEKS LATER

Roy sat there silently. He hadn't seen Hughes scene that night. But his heart was still broken. He pictured himself as a little kid sitting in his dark soul. Sitting with tears in his eyes…Picking up his broken heart and trying to put it back together.

"Colonel I'm back." Said Ed. As he walked into Roy's office. Ed got nothing not even a insult.

"Hello earth to colonel" said Ed waving his hand in front of Roy's face.

"Huh? Oh Sorry Ed Riza has your orders she's on the first floor." said Roy.

"Whats wrong with you? No insult no nothing…are you sick or something…" Ed was cut off by the door opening.

"Ahem…Nice to see you Ed but I need to discuss something with Roy." said Hughes.

"Um…sure I need to get my orders anyways cya." Said Ed heading out the door.

When Ed left Hughes locked the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Roy I'm…" began Hughes

"Why!" screamed Roy running up to Hughes and pounding his fist weakly into Hughes chest. Hughes Just smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy's shaking body.

"Why…why" said Roy burying his head in Hughes chest.

"I'm sorry Roy. I never meant to hurt you…"said Hughes

"But you did." Said Roy.

"Yes and for that I am truly sorry…but I've come to make it up to you." Said Hughes grabbing Roy's chin and crushing their lips together. Hughes tongue traveled into Roy's mouth. Roy was shocked and pushed Hughes away and stumbled backwards until his back met his desk. "What about your wife?" asked Roy in an angry tone.

"We got a divorce." Said Hughes walking next to Roy and sitting next to him on the desk.

"Wh…Why? Was it because of me? Oh my god I'm…" Hughes silenced Roy with his finger.

"Yes it was because of you but not what you think. It's because I love you." said Hughes smiling at Roy.

Roy felt his heart beating again. The little boy in his soul smiled in triumph for fixing Roy's broken heart.

"I love you too Hughes" said Roy as the tears continued to fall.

Hughes kissed away the tears on Roy's cheeks.

"Then stop crying it hurts me to see you this way" said Hughes.

"Hughes…" whispered Roy but was once again silenced by Hughes lips claiming his. Roy's eyes slid shut. Hughes Licked Roy's bottom lip for entrance which Roy gladly gave into. Roy caressed his tongue against Hughes' making Hughes moan into the kiss. Roy Flushed as he began to advance on Hughes. Hughes turned on the desk so that he was facing Roy.

"In the office?" asked Hughes.

Roy nodded his head yes and he wrapped his arms around Hughes. Roy got on his knees and got on top of Hughes and kissed him senseless. 'Oh so now the uke wants to be semi. How amusing.' Thought Hughes giving Roy control over the situation.

Roy leaned down and kissed Hughes' neck. Hughes let a moan escape his lips giving Roy the confidence he needed.

Roy began to unbutton Hughes uniform shirt. Roy could tell that Hughes was enjoying this very much. Roy discarded Hughes shirt and his own. He went back to Hughes and left a little love mark.

Hughes groaned and said "Roy you're such a tease."

"I know but you love me." Said Roy.

"Yeah that's moan true." Said Hughes.

Roy undid Hughes uniform pants and pulled them off. Hughes winced.

"Whats wrong?" asked Roy with a concerned look on his face.

"Your desk is cold." Said Hughes with a slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh I see well we'll warm it up quick." said Roy.. Roy began going lower on Hughes' body.

"What are you doing?" asked Hughes

"I'm returning the favor." Said Roy with a devilish grin on his face as he took Hughes fully into his mouth. Hughes moaned loudly and let his head fall back in pure ecstasy. Hughes bucked up into Roy's mouth making him bite down a little. Hughes Grunted as he came inside of Roy's mouth.

Roy looked up at Hughes flushed face and smirked. He got back onto his desk and crawled like a cat up to Hughes rubbing his erection on Hughes body making him hard again.

Roy leaned down and kissed Hughes letting Hughes taste himself. Roy sat up and pulled Hughes up a little with him. Roy positioned his entrance over Hughes new erection and thrust Hughes deep inside him. A cry of pain and Pleasure escaped his lips.

"Idiot…are you alright." Hughes asked. "Yeah…Pa-pain for pleasure right?" Roy said with a nervous chuckle. As he did it again…and again. Soon they were doing it where Roy was on his elbows and knees and Hughes was pounding into him.

Roy clenched the edge of the desk as he reached his climax. His entrance clenched sending Hughes over the edge.

"I love you" said Hughes

"I love you to" said Roy.

LATER

They pulled on their cloths and sat in the chair wrapped within each others arms.

"Oh and another thing Hughes…You suck at writing letters of apology." Said Roy chuckling.

"Yeah I know but now I won't have to do that anymore." said Hughes

"Yes" said Roy

"Well I think I need to go because I'm an Hour late and the boss is gonna kick my ass." said Hughes Kissing Roy.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight" said Roy as he walked Hughes out the door.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

-1 HOUR LATER-

Roy finished his work and walked out of his office down the hall where Ed sat on the couch.

"Hey Colonel…your limping… heh looks like you're the uke." Said Ed laughing out loud.

Roy smirked and there was a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Um Colonel…I-I didn't meant it…oh shit!" yelled Ed trying to scamper away but tripped on his own two feet. Roy Smirked and Looked at ed and it got real quiet until….

SNAP

THE END.

Bleedingchaos: I hope you guys enjoy this it took me forever to type up lol. XD


End file.
